Lego House
by Icequeenxx
Summary: Cassie Daniels, is new to the WWF. After swearing to never fall in love again, A certain superstar Swantons, into her life, and gives her heart a Twist of Fate. Inspired by the song Lego House. Read and Review please! x
1. Chapter 1: Training to be Someone

Chapter One: Training to be Someone.

"One more time. Come on Cassie, you can do it", yelled my trainer, Paul. I dragged my bruised body off the mat in the centre of the four sided ring. I wobbled to my feet, my head pounding and the side of it throbbing. I gazed at the turnbuckle and took a deep breath. I ran over and Jumped on to the bottom rope and pulled myself up. My body ached. It screamed at me to stop and give up, and call it a day. I stood up and balanced myself. I took one last deep breath and did a back flip off. I soared slowly through the air. I felt invincible. Suddenly, my body hit the hard surface of the mat. "What the hell?" my mind gasped, as my body had the wind knocked out of it. I looked around, clutching my side. I saw Paul at the edge of the ring, holding the plastic practice dummy by the ankle. He was grinning like a maniac. "That's two lessons in one, Cassie." he said. "Lesson one, don't take too long. Your opponent may have regained some of their senses and moved. Lesson two. Be careful where your opponent is positioned in the ring. They could be dragged away by a teammate or an interfering son of a bitch", he told me. I nodded, unable to speak. "And another thing, you were open to attack as you got up on the turnbuckle. Always have your wits about you. You could of been pushed off back into the ring or thrown out of the ring onto the mats outside, and trust me, they are not soft." he explained, wisely. I finally regained my ability to speak. "How many times has that happened to you?" I asked. "Once. Bastard dislocated my shoulder in the process", replied Paul. "And that once was enough to teach me all those things, and it happened before all WWF brought in all the safety regulations about teaching us to fall correctly and land in certain ways." he informed me. I sat up in the ring. I sighed, softly. "Come on, Cassie. Let's call it a day and get you to the Physio." he said, pulling me up by my left underarm. I took a sharp inhale of breath as I felt pain shoot through my side. "Thanks. Maybe it will be a cracked rib today." I hissed. Paul laughed. "Your fault. You landed on your arm after a MoonSault." he said. "Ok, Ok, I get it. Don't land on your arms", I replied; just to get him to shut up, as we exited the practice area.

"Relax, Relax. You're way too tense", the Physio told me, as his hands worked circles into my back muscles. I grunted in pain. I howled loudly in pain, as he pressed in on the bruise that was developing on my ribs. "Hold on. I'm going to get a doctor. This could possibly be a fracture or a broken rib. Anyways, I have two psychos, due in here after I'm done with you. I'm going to kill them myself, if they have been throwing themselves off ladders again." he explained, as he left the room. I exhaled softly, when the door closed. I was exhausted after my day of training. I had to keep up the work, or I wouldn't get my debut, anytime soon. I closed my eyes. The door opened and closed. I opened my eyes. I could see the shadow of two men, in the room with me. They were at the bed next to mine, and separated by a curtain. One of them was helping the other on to the bed. "Where does it hurt, bro?" asked one of the men. "Ah, Everywhere man. Last time, I go jumping on Edge from a ladder." groaned the other. The other laughed. "We both know that won't last. I give ya a week and ya'll be Swantoning off a steel cage to get at him", he laughed, loudly. I groaned. "Where is that god damn Physio", I moaned to myself. The door opened again. "Cassie, the doctor is here now", I heard the Physio call. I sat up and groaned again. The doctor appeared in front of me. "Hello, Cassandra. Right, down to business. Where is the problem?" he asked. "My ribs. The Physio said it could be cracked." I replied. The doctor nodded and began feeling my ribs. After a few moments, he finished prodding me. "No cracked ribs. Just some bruises. You'll be just fine." he said. I stood up. "Now, if you excuse me, Cassandra, I have a lunatic to attend to." he smiled. The doctor left me and walked to the other side of the curtain. "Hello Jeff. You and I are starting to see a little too much of each other now" I heard him laugh as I left the room.

I sat in the small hotel room I had all to myself. I brushed out my long black hair, which fell to my waist. I normally had it tied up in a pony tail or a bun. I took up some cotton wool and began to cleanse my face, taking off the thin layer of dirt that I received from the mat of the ring. I carefully dabbed around my icy blue eyes. My mother always said that my eyes could pierce souls, mercilessly. I lent in closer to the mirror and examined my pale skin. It was clear and smooth. I had my maternal grandmother to thank for some of my features. She was Norwegian, so that made my mother half American and half Norwegian. My icy blue eyes and skin came from her. Her hair was luscious and blonde and fell to her waist. Just like my hair, except my hair was jet black, just like my father's hair. I stood up and massaged my scalp. There was a dull ache at the top of my head. I paused for a moment, and began to think. Who was the pair in the Physio's office? They must like stunts, judging by the tones of the Physio and the Doctor. I wanted to meet them, but been a newbie, I still had weeks of training to go through. I sighed and changed into my nightwear. A silk slip. I liked to wear sexy stuff to bed, just made me feel sexy. I crawled into bed and lay down. After a few moments of relaxed breathing, I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Foxx is born

Chapter Two: Foxx is Born. 

A week later, I was back in the ring. Paul refused to train me until I had healed up completely. I was sitting on the turnbuckle. "Paul. What am I learning now?" I asked. Paul sat silently on the turnbuckle across from me. "What is your name?" he asked. "My name is Cassandra Daniels", I replied. Paul looked up at me. "Not anymore", he smiled. "What?" I asked. "Vince McMahon dropped by yesterday. He watched your training videos that I sent in. He thinks it's time, we starting preparing for your debut." He said smiling, widely. I jumped off the turnbuckle and ran into Paul's arms. We began jumping up and down. I could not believe it. I was going to start preparing for my debut. "Right, we have a lot of work to do. McMahon wants you to debut in two months time." He explained. "Ok. Ok. Where do we start?" I asked, calming down. "We start with your moves and your fighting style." said Paul. We sat down in the centre of the ring with some paper and pens. "I don't want to be a bikini wearing, hair pulling diva that runs away whenever someone goes near me and I want my style to reflect that. That I'm a bad ass and not to be messed with" I explained. "But I want a little sexy to be thrown in" I winked. "So, not your typical Diva arsenal then, which is mainly slaps, kicks, hair pulling and screaming. Something tougher then," surmised Paul. "Yeah." I replied. "Well, then. Maybe DDT's, MoonSault, LionSault, and a move or two of your own." Said Paul, writing the information I gave him down. My eyes lit up. "So you mean I get to make up my own moves?" I asked in delight. "Maybe if you're lucky, I could rope in someone to help ya out" Paul grinned. I could not believe my luck. "Who?" I asked. "It will be a surprise" he grinned. "Paul, did you know I was a dancer?" I asked. Paul's eyes widened. "No. I did not" he replied. "Well, I think it will be cool, if I could incorporate some of my dance training with my moves" I said. "Go on. I'm listening." he said. "I had an idea of a jumping split." I said, slowly, carefully thinking as I spoke. Paul nodded. "Let me get the practice dummy and you can show me" he said, getting up to fetch the dummy. A moment or two later, he returned and flung the dummy into the ring. I stood up and picked up the dummy. I stood beside the dummy supporting it. I twisted it under my arm, so it was bent over backward face up. I kicked up my leg, and jumped slightly. I let go of the dummy and brought my leg down on to the neck of the dummy and forced it down to the mat, finishing off in the splits. I heard Paul clapping. "Brava Cassie, Brava." he cheered. "I love that move. You should have that in your move set." he said. I felt ecstatic. "Now that we're on a roll, got anymore ideas?" smiled Paul. "A few" I replied grinning.

We spent the next few hours, practicing nonstop. After a few more tries I had my spilt move perfect. I had also devised a submission move. "Paul, I think I have my arsenal sorted now" I gasped, releasing the dummy's legs. I stood up, gasping. "Right time for a break." said Paul. "Now, we can devise your image. It's as important as your arsenal. It's how the audience and the fans see you." he explained. I nodded. "Maybe, the tough new diva with a bad ass attitude?" I asked. "Yeah, It will tie in with you arsenal" nodded Paul. "Now, a name." he finished. I paused. I liked my nickname. Cassie, but it didn't describe my character. "Foxx" I said. "I like it" said Paul, resting his hands on mine. "Now, let's get out of here" smiled Paul. "Someone has the ring booked for this time", he explained. I left the ring, and fetched my bag. I popped on my headphones and turned up the music loud. I picked up my bag and began to walk towards the door. I got lost in my own world. Suddenly, I felt my body collide with another body. I stumbled backwards. As I fell, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and pull me up until my body met my saviour's body. I looked up into the face of my saviour. He was tall and handsome. Very Handsome. He had a chiselled features and neatly shaved sideburns which ended in points. One of the most distinguishing features he had was his hair. It was brightly coloured. We made eye contact and my heart jumped into my throat. His eyes pierced into me. His lips moved but I couldn't hear him over the noise of my music. He reached up with one hand and removed my headphones. "Hey, you ok?" he asked. "Yeah" I replied. His voice had a distinctive twang, of a slight Southern accent. It made me melt inside. My saviour smiled, revealing neat white teeth. "Thank you" I said. I looked down slightly and giggled. My saviour looked down and sighed and smiled slightly. Our bodies were meshed together, in what could be considered a sex position. My breasts were pressed against chest and his crotch was pressed against my pelvis. We immediately, jumped apart. "Hmmm, hi" he said. "Hey" I replied. "I'm Jeff" he said, awkwardly. "I'm Cassie" I replied. Suddenly, my converse were very interesting. I glanced up. "Say something you idiot" my mind screamed at me. "Thanks for breaking my fall", I stammered. "No problem", replied Jeff. My mind turned to mush when I saw what he was wearing. He was wearing a tight white t-shirt, which clung to this chest and abs, and showed, off his well toned arms. I paused to admire the intricate tattoos on his arms. My eyes travelled lower. He was wearing black baggy cargo pants, which hung dangerously low on his pelvis bones. They were secured, thankfully, with a white studded belt. "So, you coming into train?" I asked. "Yeah, with my bro, Matt. We're teammates" he responded. "Cool" I replied. "You new to the circuit?" he asked. "Yeah, I'm debuting soon" I replied. Jeff smiled, melting my mind again. "Well, if you're not doing anything, would you like to join us in a training session?" he asked. "Yeah, I'd love to get some practice in, with some pros" I smiled. "Great. Good luck with your debut" grinned Jeff. "Thanks, I'll chat ya soon" I replied, leaving the practice area. My heart was pounding in my chest.

I made my way back to my hotel room. Jeff's face was still clear in my mind. The feel of his body against mine, left tingles on the bare skin of my mid-rift. I opened the door of my room and stepped in. I shut the door and threw my bag into the corner and flopped down onto my bed. I closed my eyes and the first thing that drifted into my mind, was Jeff. My eyes snapped opened. "What's going on?" my mind, said to me. "I don't know", I groaned. I got up and went for a shower. After my soothing shower, I got dressed and dried my hair. I got my yoga mat and laid it out on the floor. I turned on some peaceful music. The sound of waves crashing onto the shore filled the room. I began to stretch and twist my body, slowly, performing each move with care and precision. After an hour or so, I had enough. I could not get Jeff, out of my brain. It was irritating. I changed into my night wear and got into bed, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3:My Dream and Nightmare

Chapter three: My Dreams and Nightmares. 

(This is a lemon. Just giving a heads up.)

I sat in the ring. I was alone. I was breathing, slowly. I stood up and took another deep breath. I ran forward and bounced on the rope, building up momentum and throwing myself toward the other rope, across from it. I hit the rope and felt my body, fly forward once more. I raised my arm and struck the dummy in the centre of the ring, knocking it to the mat, with a loud thud. I stopped and gazed at the dummy on mat. Its blank plastic face staring back at me. I kicked it once, in the neck area. I turned my back to the dummy and dashed to the turnbuckle. I grabbed it and pulled myself up to the top turnbuckle. I stood up, in one fluid motion. I took a deep breath and dived off in a back flip motion. I landed the perfect MoonSault on the dummy. I reached down, and hooked the legs of the dummy and brought it into a cover position. "One, Two, Three!" I yelled at the top of my voice. I stood up and threw my hands up the air, celebrating in my head. All of a sudden, I heard someone clapping at the edge of the ring. I turned around and saw Jeff.

Jeff was leaning on the bottom rope with his arms crossed. "Jeff", I said, feeling slightly lightheaded, almost intoxicated by his presence. "That was great, Cassie", he said, smiling brightly. My heart began to pound. Jeff grabbed the top rope and vaulted himself over it into the ring. He landed gracefully on his feet. I took a step back. "How about a match?" he grinned devilishly. I didn't know what to do. I gazed at Jeff for a moment. He was wearing a ripped green and purple tee shirt which was loose fitting and sleeveless. He wore a pair of ripped black and white arm sleeves. He wore a pair of black baggy pants, held up with a red belt. His hair was a mixture of light purple and blonde. "Yeah, Bring it on, Jeff", I said, getting into my fighting stance. Jeff took two steps forward. We began to wrestle. First, he grabbed my shoulders and tried to force me to the mat. I grabbed his wrist and yanked it off my shoulder. I twisted his arm and forced him to his knees on the mat. He grinned up at me. Next, thing I knew, I was on my back on the mat and Jeff was hovering over me. "Hey sweetie", he whispered softly, in the southern accent. I threw him off me and hooked his head under my arm. I yelled out loud and performed my finishing split move. I hadn't come with a name for it. "One, Two, Three", I yelled as I pinned him. I stood up and gazed down at his form. "I win", I smiled. Jeff opened his eyes, and smirked up at me. He jumped up. "That was great, short but great", he grinned. "Listen, I know something else that is great", he grinned, taking a step closer to me. My heart began to pound. He pushed a piece of my hair, behind my ear. "What?" I gasped, as his fingers, stoked my bare shoulder.

"This", said Jeff. He cupped my cheeks and brought my lips to his lips. They met, in an explosion of fire and heat. I threw my arms around Jeff's shoulders. I felt Jeff push me back into the turnbuckle and his body wedged against my body. Our tongues began a battle. My hands jumped into his hair, and gripped it tightly. I wrapped my legs around Jeff's waist. He grabbed the hem of my tee shirt and ripped it off over my head, exposing my black and pink lace bra. I detangled my hands from Jeff's hair and seized the collar of his tee shirt. I tore the fabric easily, and stripped it from his body. I gazed down at his body and was struck with awe. His body was muscled but not to muscled, but well toned. He dragged my lips back to his, as he dragged me away from the corner. He gently left me down to the mat. He tore down my pants, exposing my black and pink thong, also lace. Jeff's eyes lit up. "I like the undergarments. Too bad, they are not going to be on you for much longer", he winked. The tone of his voice turned me on so much. I moaned as his lips travelled down my neck, between my breasts and on to my navel. My hips bucked as Jeff kissed my navel. I grabbed him by the hair and flipped us over. My hands trailed over his body, as I placed feather light kisses on his neck and chest. "Cassie", he groaned, in pleasure. I slithered down his body, and opened his belt. I forced his pants down, to reveal his underwear. There was a large tent forming there. I kissed the tent, slowly, so I could tease him. He groaned again. Jeff grabbed my shoulders and flipped me over. He tore of my bra, and began to kiss my breasts. I moaned as his tongue began to trace a circle on one of my nipples. His hand, moved down to my thong. I groaned as he began to rub my pussy through the fabric. "Jeff, Let me have it", I groaned, in pleasure. Without another word, Jeff ripped off my thong and pulled down his underwear. "Cassie, You sure, you want this?" he asked. In reply, I locked my lips to his and wrapped my legs around his waist and pulled him inside me. Jeff began to thrust in and out of my entrance, hard and fast. Both of us moaned and said each others' names in pleasure. I looked into his eyes. They showed passion, lust and want, but also, love and care. I could feel myself coming close to my orgasm. Jeff began to speed up the pace of his thrusts. He was also getting closer. "Cassie, I love you", he panted, locking my eyes with his.

I was just about to reply, to declare my love for him, when out of nowhere a steel chair swung in to my field of vision and hit Jeff in the side of the head, tearing him from my arms and threw him across the ring. He hit the mat, hard and lay still. The only indicator that he was alive, was the fact, his chest rose and fell slowly. I hastily, covered my body and sat up. A sick and disgusting chuckle travelled to my ears. I turned my head. I saw my ex boyfriend leaning against the rope. "Adam?" I gasped. "Yes, Sweetie, It's me", he replied. "What are you doing here?" I asked, beginning to panic. Adam began to walk towards me, dragging the steel chair with him. I could see blood on the chair. "I'm here to claim, what is rightfully mine. You" he hissed, rising up the chair. I screamed, as the chair collided with my skull.

I jolted awake. Thank god, it was only a dream, or a nightmare. I glanced at my phone. Two A.M. I also saw there was a message on it. I picked up my phone and opened the text. It was from the blond bastard that was my ex. Adam. "Hey. Can we meet to talk or can you call me?" it said. I flipped my phone shut. He wasn't going to get into my life again. I turned over and fell asleep once more, hoping to dream about Jeff once more.


	4. Chapter 4: Training with some Hardy Boyz

Chapter four: Training with some Hardy Boyz.

I woke up the next day after a fitful and unproductive sleep. My neck and shoulders were stiff and sore from my constant tossing and turning. I glanced at my phone. I really wanted to scream, when I saw it. Not only was in twelve o' clock, I was late for training, I had five missed calls and ten unread messages from my ex, Adam. I hissed under my breath as I jumped from my bed. I just wanted Adam to leave me alone, and let me get on with my life. I ended it with him, after I caught him cheating on me with some blonde supermodel from Canada. I pulled on my black sweatpants, with silver tribal designs trailing up the sides of my legs, a loose fitting grey t-shirt and my baggy black hoodie. I slipped on my bright red converse, they had become a training staple for me. I threw a towel, body wash and shampoo into my training bag. I put on my headphones, grabbed my bag and keys and left the room.

I dashed through the hall. I glanced at my phone again. "Shit", I thought. It was ten past twelve. I did not have time to stop in the hotel and eat breakfast. No. Instead, I would have to grab something on the way to the training area. I hated doing that. I jogged to a vendor, pulling off my head phones. "One sweet bagel", I said, fishing in my bag for my purse. I pulled out my black and pink purse as the man got my bagel ready. "One dollar, please" he said. I handed him a dollar and took my bagel. I walked quickly down the packed street, bouncing into different people. "Sorry" I mouthed, numerous times. I wolfed down the bagel and walked into the training centre.

"Hey, Cassie, or should I be calling you Foxx now?" laughed Paul, as he greeted me as I entered. "I'll always be Cassie to you", I smiled running into his arms and giving him a massive hug. "Great. I have a surprise for you today" he said, holding my shoulders, at arm's length. He brought me to the usual training area. We stopped at the large doors. "Listen", whispered Paul. I put my ear to the door. "Good move, Jeff", I heard a voice. I jumped back from the door and clapped my hands to my mouth. "Dory Funk Junior is here", I gasped, in a high pitched girlish voice, hopping from one foot to the next in excitement. Paul grinned. "Yeah. He agreed to train you for the day, so you could get in practice with some pros" he explained. "Well, let's go and get started", I gasped, grabbing Paul's large hand in my tiny ones. I was, still bouncing from one foot to the other. "Okay, calm down Cassie. Listen, there are a few things you need to know. In this session, you will be training with real pros. It won't be me. They won't go easy on you. You'll be taking all the moves they throw at you. All of them. You'll also be dishing out the moves, so don't hold back. Give it to them hard" he said, staring into my eyes. I could see so much in them. Fatherly concern and affectation, worry, fear. I could understand. Paul had no children of his own. I was the closest thing a daughter, he had and since I had moved away from home, in San Diego, he became a sort of father figure to me. He was throwing me into a training session with some pros. He was worried that, I would get hurt. I took a deep breath. "Paul, I'll be fine. I have taken some bad hits and got up", I said. My mind flashed back to my worst injury. Paul done an Irish Whip to me and I was whipped into the turnbuckle. However, my head whipped back and I received a bad case of whiplash. I could not move my neck for a month, without pain and had to wear a neck brace for two weeks. Now, I know how those poor dogs with the cones around their necks feel. "That was training with me, Cassie. I'd never hit you full force" he said, bowing his head in guilt. I felt the bottom drop out of my stomach. If I was in pain after training with Paul, who was not beating me around at full force, how bad would I be after training with pros? "Never mind that" my mind screamed. "What about in a full blown match?" it screamed, even louder. "Paul, I can't go in there" I gasped, my heart racing. Paul seized my shoulders. "Cassie, you can do this. I was only conditioning you body, so these blows won't hurt as much as they should hurt" he explained, hastily. I began to calm down. My heart slowed down, back to its natural pace. "Ready?" asked Paul, anxiously. I nodded and pushed in the door.

I walked through the door with Paul. I took an intake of breath as I saw a man standing on the top turnbuckle. He flicked his hand out and brought them up to his chin, in a twin gun salute. He threw them to his sides and dived off the turnbuckle and did half a flip and landed on the man in the centre of the ring. I began to clap. It was a textbook move, performed perfectly. The two men stood up and turned to face Paul and I. "Hey, Paul, good to see you", said a man standing beside the ring. "Hello, Dory. Thanks, it's good to see you too" replied Paul. We walked over to the ring. "This must be the young lady you told me about. Cassie is it?" he said, shaking my hand. "Yes, it is" I replied. "I'm Dory Funk" he said. "It's an honour to have you train me" I said, smiling, releasing Dory's hand. "Hey, remember me?" I heard a voice from the ring. I turned. Jeff was leaning on the top rope, grinning like a cat. "Hey. Jeff, right?" I grinned. My heart began to jump. I was training with Jeff today. I had a flash back to my dream about Jeff. I felt a slight heat between my legs. I blushed. Oh God, I hope they didn't notice. "This is my bro, Matt" said Jeff, gesturing to the man beside him. "Hey, I'm Cassie" I said, introducing myself. "Hey, Jeff told me the he bumped into you awhile back" laughed Matt. "Right, enough talk. Time to get to work" said Dory.

"Right, Cassie. Hit me with your best shot" said Matt as we circled each other in the ring. "No problem. You just hit me with your best shot" I winked at him. We locked down in the centre of the ring. I could feel a pressure building in my shoulders as Matt tried to force me to the mat. I whipped out from his grip and twisted him into an arm lock. Matt dropped to one knee as I applied more pressure. Suddenly, I felt a force knock me to my knees and I released Matt's arm. I looked around Jeff was standing above me. I heard Dory chuckle. "You have to watch tag teams, they watch each other's backs" he explained. I stood up. "Jeff, you're next" I grabbed his hand and whipped him into the ropes. He hit them and bounced back. I clothes lined him as hard as I could. I knocked him to the mat. "Cassie, Behind you!" yelled Paul. I twisted to see Matt, running towards me. I kicked him in the mid section and put him in a head lock. "Here goes nothing" my mind said, and I performed my finishing spilt move. I jumped to my feet. "Excellent" I heard Dory call. "Let's call it a day" said Paul. Jeff stood up. "That was great, Cassie. What is the name of the finisher?" he asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "I don't have a name for it" I replied. "What's your ring name?" asked Matt, from the ring mat. "Foxx, spelt with two x's" I told him. Jeff's eyebrows knitted in concentration. "How about, Foxx's den?" he asked. "Yeah, that sounds great" I smiled. "OH MY GOD" my minded screamed. "He's so hot and he just gave you a name for your signature move" it yelled. "Thanks, Jeff" I smiled, him a hug. Wow, his body felt better than the first, even if accidental, body contact we had. I left the ring. "That was great, Cassie" said Paul. "Thanks, Paul" I replied. I walked over to my bag, which lay beside Matt and Jeff's gear. "So, plans for later?" asked Matt as I put on a little body spray. "Nothing yet" I replied. I pulled out my cell phone and sighed. Eight new messages from Adam. "What's up?" asked Jeff. I looked at him. His eyes showed genuine concern, something I wasn't used to seeing in men, other than the ones I was related to or Paul. "My ex boyfriend" I said, flatly. Jeff nodded. "How about you come for a drink with us later?" asked Jeff. "Yeah, sure" I smiled. "Cool, where you staying?" asked Matt. "Plaza hills on 9th avenue" I told them. "We'll drop by for you around eight" said Jeff. I smiled and hugged them both in turn. I left the area, with butterflies in my stomach. I was going to see more of Jeff.


	5. Chapter 5: Shots Shots Shots!

Chapter five: Shots . Shots. Shots!

I walked back to the hotel. My head was in a spin. I was going for a drink with Matt and Jeff Hardy. I remembered I had watched them on television a few times with my younger brother, Evan. He loved their tag team work and Jeff's high flying style. That was back when they were The Brood. Now, they were The Hardy Boyz. I entered my room and dropped my bag in its usual place at the foot of my bed. I glanced at my clock on the wall. It was five thirty. Matt and Jeff would be here at eight. Great, that left with plenty of time to get showered and dressed. I wasn't a fussy girl. I didn't take hours to get ready. My heart stopped, when I heard a familiar ringtone coming from my cell phone. I had set it to a nuclear fallout alarm so I would know it was Adam calling. I had no choice. I would have to do this sooner or later. "Sooner is best", my mind told me. I picked up the phone, took a deep breath, exhaled and answer the call. 

"Hello", I said, flatly. "Oh, Cassie. You're alright. I was worried. I have been trying your cell for days" explained Adam, in a rushed voice, trying to sound concerned. I laughed inwardly. I could hear right through the mock concern. "How are you?" he asked. "Everything is good", I replied, flatly. "You still in San Diego?" he asked. "Yes, I am" I lied. "How is college going?" he asked. "Good, good" I replied, rolling my eyes towards the ceiling. Why wouldn't he leave me alone? I wanted to scream in frustration. Suddenly, an image of Jeff flashed across my mind's eye. His cheeky grin instantly calmed me down. "So what stage of the degree are you at?" asked Adam. "I'm finished that. I'm working on the Masters" I lied again. I was, also finished the Masters. "So..." he began, but I cut him off. My turn to pry into his life. "So, you still seeing that girl, you know the supermodel?" I asked, through my teeth, trying to sound sweet and caring. "You mean, Kayla? Eh... No. We broke it off" he said, faking been upset. "Did she lose her appeal after I dumped you?" my mind laughed. "Oh really, I'm sorry to hear that" I lied. "Maybe, if you're ever in the general New York area we could get a coffee?" suggested Adam. "I don't know, if I'll ever be in New York" I lied, again. This conversation was really starting to bore me. "I got to go" I said. "Sure. I guess I'll call you sometime" replied Adam. I hung up the call without replying. I tossed it to the bed, grabbed a towel and walked to the shower. 

After a relaxing half an hour of letting hot water pound away my thoughts, I stepped out of the shower. I dried my body and looked at my naked form in the mirror. "I could really use a boob job right now" my mind said. I was a B cup. I sighed. Jeff was so out of my league. I wondered why I bothered, he wasn't going to fall for a girl like me, no matter how good I was in ring or in a relationship. I dried my hair with my hair drier and straightened to its full length, down to my waist. I walked over to my wardrobe to choose an outfit. I wanted attractive, not sexy or over the top. I took out a pair of black jeans. I put them on and they sat neatly above my ass and just below, the second biggest regret of my life, my tattoo. It was a tribal style heart with tribal designs coming out either side of it. It stretched across my back from side to side. A top next. I decided to get a fun t-shirt. I grabbed my blue where's Wally tee. It was a picture of Wally with missing wrote under it in large red letters. I put it on and began work on my makeup. I put on a thin layer of pale foundation and some black eyeliner, to make my eyes pop. I put on some blush and mascara. I popped on my black converse, which had some tribal designs on them. As I laced them up, I heard a knock at the door. "Come in, It's open" I yelled. The door opened and in walked Matt and Jeff, followed by a girl with crimson coloured hair. She was really pretty like a model or a singer. "Hey Cassie. This is our friend, Amy Dumas" said Matt. "Hi Amy, I'm Cassie Daniels" I replied, awkwardly hopping on one foot, holding the laces of my converse with my right hand and shaking her hand. I tied my shoes while chatting with them. I found out that Amy was also a Diva. Her ring name was Lita and that Dory Funk had also given her some training. "Have you found out about your debut yet?" she asked. I shook my head. "What's your story line at the moment?" I asked. "Well, I'm partnered with a guy named Essa Rios. His next match is against Matt, so I have to make Essa Rios lose by sabotaging him" she replied. "That sounds cool" I smiled. "I can't wait for my run to be over with Essa. I hate all that trampy stuff, like leather cat suits and boob tubes and don't get me started on those platforms" she laughed. "Don't worry. I can understand why you hate them" I empathised with her. I was starting to like Amy. She was friendly and genuine. I picked up my jacket and keys. My jacket was a fitted leather jacket, very warm for the winter and nights out in New York. "So where we off too?" I asked, as we left the room. "We were thinking some food and then we see where the night takes us" grinned Jeff, jumping in front of me and wiggling his long fingers. "Sounds good to me" I laughed. 

After some, ridiculously good food in a small restaurant down the road from the hotel, we set off on some sort of an adventure. We walked down Fifth Avenue. I had never been there before, so I was rather giddy when I saw all the amazing clothes shops. Even though, shops were all closed, it still felt magically. I stopped outside one of the shops to drool over a pair of amazing high heels. "What cha doing?" I heard Jeff's voice behind me. "Admiring shoes" I said. I turned around. I had to look up and the rainbow haired man to make eye contact with him, as I came up to his chin. "I like shoes, almost as much as you like dyeing your hair" I giggled, nudging him in the ribs. I, secretly was also admiring him via the window of the shop, using it like a mirror. He, like me had opted for jeans and t-shirt look and his multicoloured hair was tied back in a low pony tail. "Hey guys, should we get those drinks now?" yelled Matt, who was currently giving Amy a piggy back. "Yeah" called Jeff without breaking eye contact with me. In those few moments, I felt a strong connection with Jeff, like we had known each other a lifetime, and that he really cared for me. More than anything I had felt with Adam. "Let's go" he said and we walked after Matt and Amy. 

"Silly silly girl" I giggled as we led Amy back to the hotel. They lived in the same hotel as me. Amy had the bright idea that she could keep up with Matt and Jeff, in terms of drinking. She failed epically, and was staggering drunkenly back to the hotel. "Whoa, not that way, sweetie" smiled Matt as he led her away from the road. "He really likes her" I smiled. Jeff and I were walking a few yards behind the other pair. "Yeah. Too bad, he won't grow a pair and tell her" sighed Jeff, kicking a stone along the ground. "Don't worry, he will in his own time" I replied. I reached out and touched Jeff's shoulder. I pulled my hand back as soon as it made contact. "So anyone in your life?" I asked, innocently. "Not now. My ex and I broke up, awhile back" he replied, kicking the stone again. I made a mental note, that Jeff was single and available. "Look Look guys, this is where we live" yelled Amy, drunkenly. "Amy..." said Matt, softly. "Matthew Moore Hardy, use your inside voice" she screeched. Matt sighed and gave a pleading look to Jeff. Jeff took a step forward. They played a round of rock, paper, and scissors. Jeff won. "Come on" he smiled. "I'm walking you back to your room" he grinned. My heart began to race. We dropped Matt and Amy at her room and continued on to my room. "So, you want to come in?" I asked, trying to sound cool, and not nervous. "Yeah sure" and we walked into the room. 

"Take a seat anywhere" I smiled. Jeff sat on my bed. I was mentally thanking myself for cleaning the place yesterday. "So you didn't drink a lot in the club" I said. "Yeah, they didn't have anything to my taste" he said. I had an idea. "Wanna play a game?" I asked, grinning. Jeff sat up straighter. "Go on" he grinned, wickedly. I walked over to my mini fridge and opened it. I bent over to retrieve a bottle of alcohol from it. I heard Jeff whistle. "Somebody has some ink". I could see him smirking in my mind's eye. I stood up and pulled down the hem of my t-shirt. I kicked the fridge door shut. I got two shot glasses from my bed side table. "Twenty questions, plus sambuca" I said. "Rules are simple. If you answer a question, I take a shot. If you want to skip a question, you take two shots" I explained. Jeff nodded. We began the game. 

Ten shots each later and I was feeling light headed. Jeff was fairing somewhat better. "I love this stuff" he slurred as he downed another shot. I had just told him, my natural hair colour, Black. "Right, Dogs or cats?" I asked, seriously. "Easy, dogs" replied Jeff and I took a shot. "Ok, these questions are staying too tame, for my liking" he grinned, winking at me. "Time to dig up some dirt, tell me you tattoo story" he smiled. "No" I gasped, widening my eyes. "Come on" teased Jeff, playfully. No. Way. Jeffery Nero Hardy" I laughed. "You won't tell me, then drink up" he laughed. I drank the two shots. I paused. "I got the tattoo, when I was with my ex. I thought we were going to be together until we died, but a month after I got the tattoo, he cheated on me so I left him. He was the biggest regret in my life, the tattoo is the second biggest regret of my life" I explained. Jeff nodded silently. I don't know why I did what I did next. Maybe it was the alcohol. I stood up and looked Jeff square in the face. I leant forward, place my hands on his shoulders and placed my lips on his. I felt him go rigid in surprise but after a moment, he placed his hands on my waist and embraced the kiss. I poked his lips with my tongue, asking for entrance. He complied and our tongues began to dance. I could feel warmth spreading throughout my body from my core and wherever Jeff's hands trailed on my back and neck, I felt my skin tingle. I felt myself lean forward to press myself against him. His body felt amazing. I put more pressure on to make him fall back to the bed. As soon as I had done this, Jeff broke the kiss. "Cassie, what are you doing?" he asked, sort of shocked. I pulled back and took a step back, covering my mouth. "Jeff, I'm so sorry" I stammered. He jumped up from the bed and began looking for his jacket. "Jeff" I whispered. He found his jacket. "I gotta go" he said, without looking at me. He left the room, closing the softly. I stood there in the deafening silence. I began to mentally kick myself. I grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. I had just fucked up big time.


	6. Chapter 6: Kill me now, please

Chapter six: Kill me now, please.

I dropped the pillow on to the ground. I had just kissed Jeff. Jeffery Nero Hardy. I had just planted a big kiss on him and used tongues. I could not believe it. I wanted to turn back time and stop myself from doing it. I threw myself on to my bed and felt tears welling in my eyes. I tried to fight the tears, but gave up and let them flow on my pillows. I had just fucked up big time. Why did I do that? What possessed me to kiss Jeff? After spending an hour, of crying, I sat up and shook my hair out. I stood up and cleaned my face. A million questions ran through my head. The main one was: Would Jeff ever speak to me again? I put a stop to my post mortem. I changed into my black t-shirt which reached my knees. I did not feel like feeling sexy tonight. I got into bed and fell asleep, almost instantly. 

I got up the next morning.I had wakened many times during the night to cry. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I called. "Good morning, Cassie" called Paul as he walked in. "Are you decent?" he asked, shielding his eyes. "Yes Paul" I replied, deflated. He removed his hand from his eyes and sat on the bed, across from me. He must have noticed my red and puffy eyes as he leaned forward and put his hand on mine. "What's up, Cassie?" he asked, softly. I felt tears come back to eyes. "I fucked up Paul. I kissed Jeff last night" I cried. "Shh, It's ok, Cassie. We make mistakes all the time" he said, softly, rubbing the back of my hand. "I saw Jeff, on my way here. He told me what happened and told me to tell you not to beat yourself about it" he explained. I dried my eyes with the back of my free hand. "Now, let's get you sorted out. You have a meeting with Stephanie McMahon today. Time to sort out your debut storyline" he said happily. I would have been bouncing around the room at this news but given the circumstances, I did not feel like it. I nodded silently and got out of the bed. I got dressed and had some breakfast, which Paul had brought for me. I decided on a pair of blue jeans and a black slim line t-shirt. I laced my black converse, grabbed my jacket and we left the room. 

We walked to the head quarters of the WWF, in the hotel, just two floors down from my room. I knocked on the door and I heard a woman answer. We walked into the room. The room was bigger than mine. There was a fold up table set up, along with three fold up chairs. A make shift office, that represented the on the road lifestyle of the WWF. In the middle of the room, stood a young woman with wavy dark brown hair and silver hoop earrings. She was dressed in a pair of black slacks, a crisp white shirt, a tailored black jacket and a pair of black stilettos. "Hello, you must be Cassandra Daniels" she said. She did not give me time to reply before she continued on. "I'm Stephanie McMahon. I handle the story lines" she continued. I nodded. Stephanie walked to over the desk and picked up a brown folder. "Paul has informed me, you want to be a bad ass chick that is not to be messed with" she said, leafing through the folder. "Yes" I said. "Then I have the perfect angle for you" she smiled, revealing a set of straight white teeth. "You are going to be teaming up with a tag team" she said, without looking up. "Then you're going to be working with them, unfortunately this may turn you into a heel, but don't worry, we making you a face and into a role model for girls" she explained. I nodded. "Right, you ready to meet your partners?" she asked. "Yeah" I smiled. I began to pray. "Please, let it be the Hardy's" my mind began to chant over and over again, as Stephanie opened the door. The bottom fell out of my stomach as I saw who walked through the door. 

I wanted to scream. I wanted to strangle Stephanie. My ex boyfriend had just walked through the. Adam Copland. He had changed a lot. He had let his blonde hair grow passed his shoulders. He was wearing a tight black top which showed his abs and leather pants. He was accompanied by a guy I did not know, who also had blonde hair, passed his shoulders. "Adam?" I exclaimed. "Cassie?" he exclaimed. "You are a wrestler?" I asked. "Yes, what are you doing here?" he asked, clearly shocked. "I'm a diva" I replied. "Wait, you two know each other?" yelled Stephanie. "We dated" I hissed. "Great, your angle is that you are Adam's girlfriend" she said, happily "Less work for me" she smiled. "What? Wait? I can't do that!" I yelled. "Why?" she snapped back. I felt as though she had bitten me. "We dated before" I replied. "Just find that chemistry again. Now, get out" she yelled. "But" I tried to argue. Paul put a hand on my shoulder. "Leave it" he whispered. We left the room, and I slammed the door behind me. 

"Cassie. Cassie, wait up" I heard Adam yelled behind me. I sped up my walk. "Go away, Adam" I yelled. I felt him grab my wrist and pulled me back. I whipped around to face him. "What?" I screamed. "You have a lot explain" he hissed. "I have nothing to explain to you" I retaliated. Adam chose to ignore me. "You said you were doing in a Masters in San Diego. What gives?" he yelled. "Excuse me, you gave up the right to know my business when you shagged that model while we were together" I hissed. "How many times to I have to say I'm sorry and I never meant to hurt you" he explained. "If you did not want to hurt me, you would not have done it in the first place" I screamed. "Hey. Keep it down out here" I heard a voice yell. I whipped around and the bottom fell out of my stomach for the second time in half an hour. Jeff was poking his head out from his room. I was speechless. "What is going on? And why are you grabbing Cassie, Adam?" asked Jeff. "Adam is my ex boyfriend" I blurred out. Jeff stood out from his room. He was shirtless and wearing a pair of low riding jeans. My mind briefly turned mush. "What a babe!" my mind yelled. "Really?" he asked, bringing me back to reality. I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Jeff, I wanted a fresh start, I didn't know Adam was a wrestler" I explained as quickly as I could. I felt Adam's grip tighten on my wrist. "Ah" I gasped in pain. "Hey, man. Let go" said Jeff, as he reached forward to pry Adam's huge hand off my wrist. Adam looked down and let go quickly. "Cassie, I'm sorry" he gasped. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. "Get away from me" I screeched. "Cassie" he said softly, taking a step towards me. "You heard her. Back off" snarled Jeff, pulling me into his chest. Adam looked from me to Jeff before storming off. 

After a few moments of listening to Jeff's breathing, I pulled away from his chest. "Thanks, Jeff" I said, smiling. Jeff did not say a thing, but merely shrugged his shoulders. "You could have told me about Copland" he whispered. I could hear the hurt in his voice. "Jeff, I didn't know how to tell you" I replied, softly. "Is he the boyfriend you got the ink for?" he asked. "Yes, but I was stupid and he's a charming, sleazy loser" I replied, looking at the ground ashamed. "Guess all the bad guys get the girls" he said, turning back to the room. "Jeff, that's not true" I pleaded with him. "Sorry about last night, Cassie" he said, closing the door. "Jeff" I moaned as the door clicked shut. I sighed and walked back to my room. I threw myself onto the bed and began another screaming session. "Kill me now, please" my mind screamed. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Thanks to anyone who is reading this. I would really like some feedback. So thank you. :) **

**Peace out. x**


	7. Chapter 7: Time to get Foxy

Chapter seven: Time to get Foxy.

It had been a week since I had spoken to either of the Hardy's. I guess Jeff had told Matt what had gone done between, me, him and Adam in the hallway after my meeting with Stephanie. I was sitting in my room alone, milling over the events. I heard a knock on the door. "Come in" I called. The door opened and in walked Amy, followed by a blonde woman. "Hey Cassie" smiled Amy, sitting on the edge of my bed, with the blonde. "This is Trish Stratus" she said introducing me to the blonde. "Hi" smiled Trish, holding out her hand. "I'm Cassie Daniels" I replied shaking her hand. "Well, I sort of knew that" grinned Trish. "Did Amy tell you?" I asked. "Well, how do I put this? The whole WWF knows who you are" she replied. "What?" I asked. "Adam and Jay have been really hyping up your arrival" she explained. I sighed. "What's up?" asked Amy. "Adam is my ex boyfriend" I replied, quietly. "What? Do spill the details" gushed Trish. "We met, we dated, I got ink for him, he cheated, I dumped him, end of" I explained. "You have a tattoo? Let's see" smiled Amy, trying to cheer me up. I turned my back to the pair and lifted up my top. "Wow, that is so pretty" said Amy in awe. "Thanks" I turned back to them. "I like it" smiled Trish. "But I would never get tattoos, but saying that I think the look cool on people" she continued. I was starting to like Trish. She was a nice person. "Your debut is tonight, isn't it?" asked Amy. "Yeah, I'm nervous, so 'm trying to not think about it" I replied. "Well, we could do something to take your mind off it" smiled Trish. "Go on" I smiled. "Some shopping, food and then a bit of relaxation time, with stylists" she explained. Amy did a sarcastic groan. "That's Trish's ideal way of chilling out" she laughed, giving the blonde diva a playful nudge in the ribs. I laughed, as the two began to play fight on the bed. It did help brighten my mood. "So you in?" asked Trish, as Amy pinned her down by the shoulders to my bed. "Yeah" I nodded. I got up and got my coat as Amy counted out a pin fall. The pair got up, laughing and we left the room. 

After a few hours of retail therapy, we sat in to a cafe near the hotel to give our purses a break from all the hard work. "So Cassie, fill me in. Where are you from?" asked Trish. "I'm from San Diego" I answered. "But you are so pale" commented Amy. "I'm one quarter Norwegian. My maternal grandmother is Norwegian. I never tan. I just burn" I explained. "I'm from Canada, so my tan comes from a bottle" laughed Trish. "What else is there?" smiled Amy. "I have a degree in Chemistry and a masters in Organic fuel production" I added. Trish choked on her coffee. "What? You're so young" she spluttered. I shrugged my shoulders. "I finished high school early" I said. "So where did you train Amy?" I asked. "I learnt my basics in Mexico. I left college went there and funded my training by dancing in a club as Misty" she explained. "How's working with Matt and Jeff?" I asked. She had fulfilled her story a few nights ago and now was working with them. "They are great, a lot of fun" she said, taking a sip of latte. Trish giggled. "Someone has a crush" she smiled. Amy blushed. "What Amy?" I gasped. "On Matt" she whispered, smiling. I could not believe it. She had a crush on Matt, just like Matt had a crush on her. "Tell him" I winked. Amy shook her head. "No, it would ruin the chemistry. So I'll wait" she sighed. "Any ways, a little bird told me you have a crush on Jeff" she smiled. It was my turn to blush. "Yeah" I replied. "No shame. The guy is hot, but not my type" said Trish, popping some cupcake into her mouth. "Cassie, Jeff is the biggest sweet heart in the world. A typical southern gentleman" smiled Amy. "We heard about what happened with you, him and Adam" said Trish. I rolled my eyes. "Does everyone know about that?" I asked, shocked. Amy and Trish looked at each other. "Yeah" they replied in unison. I let my head fall forward onto the wooden table. "Keep this on the Q.T, but Stephanie had an idea to incorporate the incident into a story" whispered Trish, as she glanced around the cafe. I groaned. "Can't she leave that alone?" I asked. "Sorry girl, according to Stephanie, best stories come from personal problems" said Amy. "Oh shit" gasped Trish. "We gotta go. It's nearly time for our slot with the stylist" she half squealed. We paid the cashier, picked up our purchases and hailed a cab to the arena for tonight. 

I sat in one of three large chairs in the beauty area. Trish and Amy were in the chairs either side of me. There was a stylist tending to each of us. My stylist was called Brook. "So Cassie, What shall we do with you" she mused, brushing out my hair. "Do whatever you want" I replied. Brook squealed in excitement. "You are the first diva to say that to me" she gasped. "Most of them come in saying "I want this" or "Do this", it's been a dream of mine to have free reign for a long time" she explained. "Well, I'm happy to comply" I smiled. "Let's start with the outfit" she grinned. "I was thinking a black tank with some rips and netting underneath, black and red three quarter lengths and a pair of red and black converse" she continued. I saw the outfit she described, in my mind's eye. I really liked it. "Yeah, that sounds so cool" I said. "I can work your make up around it" she smiled. "Like I said, you have free reign! " I grinned. Brook smiled. She braided my hair into a long French plait and set to work on my makeup. "I want you eyes to jump out, so I'm going to do a smoky eye look" she explained. She applied a light lair of foundation and did the smoky eyes. Next, she popped some bright red lip stick on my lips. "Done" she said, handing me a mirror. "That is amazing, Brook" said Trish, as I was speechless. I looked like a gothic vampire slash high fashion model. "I love it" I smiled. I put on the clothes Brook had given me. I put on some black arm socks and lace gloves and a black and white studded belt. "Damn, I wish I looked that hot at my debut" laughed Amy, as she had her hair done. I smiled. "Thanks Amy" I said. A door opened and a stage hand stepped in. "Cassie, you are needed out front" he said. I nodded. "Good luck" said Trish, hugging me. "Knock 'em dead" grinned Amy, also hugging me. "Thanks" I replied and with that I followed the stage hand to the curtain area, where the wrestlers waited for their entrance. I sat there nervously on a cold steel chair, my heart pounding in my mouth. "Well well, well" I heard a voice coming towards me. I stood up and faced Adam and Jay. Both of them had their long blonde hair flowing loose, and were wearing ridiculous sunglasses. Adam was wearing a long PVC coat, tight black pants and standard boots. Jay was wearing tight yellow and black pants, a mesh shirt and the same boots as Adam. "You look good" said Jay. "Thanks" I replied. "Right, don't know if you know this, but out there, Jay is Christian and I'm Edge" explained Adam, coolly. I nodded. "Out there, I'm Foxx" I replied, just as coolly. "Guys, I know you have history, but let's put on a happy face for camera" grinned Jay, trying to relax the tension. I sighed. I could not be angry or annoyed with Jay. He did not cheat on me. Suddenly, their theme music began to blare from giant speakers. "Let's go" whispered Adam, and we walked out from behind the curtain. 

The crowd was booing. "Remember, Cassie. They are booing Adam and Jay, not you" my mind told me as we walked down the aisle. I grabbed the bottom room and jumped onto the ring apron. I climbed in between the bottom and second rope. The crowd continued to boo as the men stuck a pose. "Shut up, you losers" yelled Adam, into a microphone. The crowd booed even louder. Wow, these guys were not liked. "Hey, shut it" yelled Jay, and the crowd hushed up. "You losers may know that we reek of awesomeness, but we have some awesome news" smiled Adam. "Christian, if you please" he handed the floor to Jay. "Just when you people thought you had seen it all. The Hardy Losers gaining that chick, Lita, we brought in someone twice as awesome as Lita" boosted Jay. "Yes, allow me to introduce, the fearless, badass, sexy, totally awesome and most importantly, my girlfriend, Foxx" yelled Adam. Hearing him refer to me as his girlfriend, made my skin crawl. The crowd booed. I took the microphone from Jay. "That's right" I yelled. "I'm the new diva in town, so all you other divas better watch out. I'm not to be messed with" I continued. The crowd booed again. "Hey, any of you losers, wanna take your chances with me?" I asked, sneering as best I could. The crowd went silent. "That's what I thought" I jeered. Suddenly the crowd began to chant. My stomach dropped when I realised they were chanting kiss, kiss, kiss. I looked to Adam, who was beaming widely. I decided to play along. I made a come here gesture to Adam, who swaggered over to me. We inclined our heads to kiss. When I felt his breath on my lips, I put a finger on his lips and pushed him back. "I'm not giving these perverts what they want, honey" I smirked into the microphone. Adam looked as though I had smacked him, but he quickly regained composure. The crowd began to boo once more as my music began to play. We left the ring and walked back up the ramp. 

Once behind the curtain, I was greeted by Amy. "That was great, Cassie" she smiled, bouncing up and down on the balls of her feet. "Thanks" I grinned. "It felt so good" I smiled. "Are you up next?" I asked. "Yeah" she smiled. Out of nowhere, The Hardy's arrived. "Great job, Cassie" grinned Matt. "Thanks Matt" I replied. I looked over at Jeff. It was the first time I had seen him in a week. Matt obliviously sensed the tension. "Hey Amy, Let's go and get some water" he said and the pair left. "So..." I said awkwardly. "That was a good debut" said Jeff, just as awkwardly. "Jeff, I am really sorry about kissing you" I blurred out. He chuckled. I slightly melted on the inside. "It's cool" he grinned. "You look rather..." he paused. "Foxy" he finished, winking. I completely melted on the inside. I laughed, at the sheer corniness of that statement. "Fresh start?" I asked. "I'm Jeff Hardy" he smiled, holding out his hand. "What?" I asked. It was Jeff's turn to laugh. "You said fresh start" he laughed. "Not that fresh" I giggled, punching his shoulder, playfully. Jeff shrugged his shoulders and gave me a cheeky smile. "Hey Jeff, Let's go" yelled Amy. "See ya round, Foxy" he winked. "See ya round, Skittles" I replied, slapping his ass as he walked by me. I started dancing inside as I walked back to my locker room. I got there in time to watch the match. The Hardy's versus APA. I sat there rooting for Jeff. I think I was falling for him, hard.

* * *

><p>An. Big thank you to all the readers. :) Especially to Katie Woo, who was my first review! :) Next chapter will be up soon!

Peace out x :)


	8. Chapter 8: I wanna dance with somebody

Chapter eight: I wanna dance with somebody.

I sat in Stephanie's office. I had been working with Adam and Jay for nearly a month now, and I was getting sick of it. I was simply going with them to the ring, interfering and helping them win. Granted I was getting air time and people were seeing my moves and chanting my name but I just felt like arm candy for Adam. The way he touched me as we walked to the ring, our screen time back stage, it made my skin crawl. I heard my phone beep. I took it out and looked at the screen. It was a text from Jeff. I had been spending time with the Hardy's, Lita and Trish off screen. It made everything bearable. The down side, I felt like Jeff had friend-zoned me. I opened the text and read it. "Hey Foxy. Few of us going for drinks later. Care to grace us with you presence? L.o.l" it read. "Sure Skittles, see you guys later" I texted back. Foxy had become his nickname for me and I called him Skittles. "Hello, Cassie" said Stephanie, walking in. "Hey" I replied. "You have been working with Adam and Jay for a month now. I think it's time for a change of scenery" she said, leafing through a brown folder. My heart jumped. "Ok" I said. "Right, I know about the fight with Adam and Jeff a few weeks back and I notice you like to hang around with The Hardy's and Amy. You see where this is going?" she explained. "You want me to be friends with them and have Adam and Jay get pissed at me" I said. "Yes. It will look weird. You just developing a friendship with the Hardy's so the catalyst will be that you are not getting any ring time with Adam and Jay. Amy will be your shoulder as she had the situation with Essa Rios" explained Stephanie. "It is going to lead up to a six person inter-gender tag match where Adam and Jay turn on you and the Hardy's come to save you" she finished. My heart and insides were dancing. "Thanks. That's great news" I smiled. "Good. I can understand why you would want to get away from Adam. The guy has been leaving me memos all week with ideas for storylines, one of which includes you and him having sex in the ring after a match" said Stephanie, her voice filled with disgust. My skin began to crawl. The thought of Adam's body humping mine made me want to throw up. "Right, off you go. I have a meeting with The Dudley's now" she dismissed me. I got up and left the room. 

I walked back to my room, my insides still dancing from excitement. "Hey Cassie" I heard a voice yell. I turned Matt and Amy were running towards me. "Hey guys" I smiled. "Did you hear the good news?" asked Amy. "Oh the news" I grinned, playfully. "Yeah" said Matt. "That we finally live a world where the chicken can cross the road without having his motives questioned" I said, trying to keep a straight face. Matt and Amy looked at each other confused. "Joking" I laughed "We'll be working together" I smiled. "I must thank Stephanie for coming up with that idea" I said. Matt and Amy looked at each other again. "Cassie, Jeff came up with the idea" whispered Matt. I widened my eyes. "Jeff? You serious?" I asked in disbelief. "Yeah. He heard Adam boosting about the in ring sex idea so he went to Stephanie with the idea that became the story. He said it was unfair to expect you to do that sort of stuff with your ex boyfriend and besides it's a family show" said Amy. I felt a rush of gratitude toward Jeff. "Why did you get yourself friend-zoned?" my mind yelled. "I must thank him" I said. "You coming out with us tonight?" asked Amy. "Yeah. I have to celebrate getting divorced from the team of Edge and Christian" I grinned. "Great we'll drop by for you around nine" said Matt. "Cool" I replied, hugging them each in turn and I went back to my room. 

I sat on my bed. It was eight o' clock and I had just stepped out for the shower. I was so confused. I had no clue what to wear, how to do my hair, or my makeup. Should I look sexy or go casual? I picked up my phone and dialled Amy's number. She answered after two rings. "Amy, help" I gasped. "Don't worry. I thought you would never call" she replied. I hung up the phone. Five minutes later, Amy and Trish burst into my room. "Ok, Cassie. We got ya covered. Trish, what's our mission?" said Amy. "Get Cassie out of the friend-zone of Jeff Hardy" replied Trish. "Good. Trish, you worry about hair and makeup. I'll take care of the clothes" said Amy. Trish nodded. She straightened my hair. "Jeez, Cassie, you have so much hair" groaned Trish. After a few tries at up styles, she decided to leave it down. She brought around a piece from either side at the front and clipped them back at the back of my head to keep my hair off my face. "Where are we going tonight?" I asked as Trish began to flick through all her makeup kits. "A club down town" she replied. "Maybe we should go for a sultry look. You know, one that says "I know you want me, but you can't have me"" said Trish, grinning. I shrugged my shoulders. "Yeah cool" I said. Amy dropped the top she was holding and sat on the bed beside me. "Cassie" she said taking my hand. "What's up?" asked Trish. I felt tears well up in my eyes. "I'm friend zoned" I gasped, as the tears began to fall. I hiccupped, as Trish rubbed my back. "Cassie, relax. Even if you are friend zoned, there are other men out there" said Trish. I hiccupped again. "Not helping" groaned Amy. "At least, she cried before I put on the makeup" sighed Trish. I dried my eyes. "I need to get drunk" I whimpered. "Ok, but let's get you ready" smiled Amy. Trish did a smoky eye look similar to my ring makeup and a lair of clear lip gloss. I slipped on a black and red pleated check skirt which fell to my mid thigh. "Wait, are you seriously wearing those panties?" cried Trish. "Yes Trish, I am, you lesbo" I laughed. My panties were just plain black. "Here" she said, flinging a new pair at me. They were black and red and made completely of sheer lace. I did not argue and slipped them on. "Here" she handed me a matching bra, also made of sheer lace. I put it on as well. Next Amy laced me into a red silk and black velvet corset. It pushed my boobs up and made me look a whole cup size bigger. I zipped up my doc martins. I won the war with them about shoes. My doc martins went to my knees and were comfortable. I slipped on my leather coat. Amy and Trish changed and put on their makeup. There was a knock on the door. "Come in" I called, feinting confidence. The door opened. 

Matt and Jeff walked in. I had an inward giggle at Jeff's expression. I could see it took all his will power to keep his jaw from bouncing off the floor. "Wow. You look great Cassie" he choked out. He coughed nervously. "We ready to go?" asked Matt, who could not take his eyes off Amy. She was wearing a short black dress which clung to her in all the right places and the six inch heels, Trish tried to make me wear. "Yeah" I said flipping my hair over my shoulder. I picked up my bag and purse. Trish threw a little wink at me. "Ok. Remember. Sultry tonight" my mind told me. We left the room. 

The music in the club was loud. I could feel the drum and bass vibrating through me. I stood at the bar with Amy and Trish. The bartender was clearly smitten by Trish. She was wearing a bright red low cut top, which showed off an ample amount of cleavage and denim hot pants and black studded high heels. Normally, I would say that girls who dressed like that, would be tacky, Trish could work it perfectly. The bartender left three shots down in front of us. Trish smiled and opened her purse. The bartender smiled and waved his hand. "On the house" he mouthed. Trish smiled and thanked him, with a kiss on the cheeky, leaving a red lip print on his cheek. We drank up. That was my tenth shot and I could feel the buzz from the alcohol. "Oh my god, I love this song" screamed Amy and she dragged us to the dance floor. I swayed my hips with music and put my arms in the air. I made a note, thank god, I had waxed my underarms. We danced and drank like there was no tomorrow. I glanced around and saw Jeff. He was dancing with Scott Garland, who was known as Scotty 2 Hotty and Brian Lawler, who was known as Grandmaster Sexay. I laughed. "White boys sure know how to move" my mind said. I felt slightly turned on as Jeff began to pelvis thrust. He looked up at me and pulled a funky face. I laughed. I pointed to the bar. Jeff nodded and followed me to the bar. "Hey. Having a good time?" yelled Jeff. "Yeah. You?" I yelled. Jeff nodded. The bartender came over and took our orders. "You like dancing?" I asked. "Yeah. I feel like it releases stress" replied Jeff. Our drinks arrived. "I got this" smiled Jeff and he paid for the drinks. I thanked him and knocked back the drink in one. Jeff raised his eyebrows as he drank his. "I'm celebrating" I laughed. "Really? What is the occasion?" he asked, smiling. "Getting divorced from the team of Edge and Christian" I replied. A new song began to play. It was a dance song but with a slow beat. "Dance with me" I said, grabbing his wrist. Jeff raised his eyebrows. "I wanna dance with you" I smiled, tugging his wrist. He chuckled. "Ok, Foxy" he smiled. I led him to the floor and we began to dance. I swayed in front of him. Jeff reached out his hands to me. I grabbed them and pushed them away. I winked at him and continued to dance. Jeff looked somewhat taken back, but he smirked and began to dance. He reached out to me again, and I pushed his hands back again. After a few more tries, I finally let him put his hands on my hips. I felt him pull on me. I gave in and felt his body grind against mine. I put my hands on his shoulders and he lent his forehead against mine. I could feel the sweat on his brow. I could smell his aftershave. I took a deep breath, memorising the scent. It made me lightheaded, along with all the alcohol. I lent my head against his shoulder. Jeff took one of my hands and spun me around. He placed his hands on my hips again and I began to grind my ass against his pelvis area. He placed his lips just below my ear. "Cassie" he moaned, softly. I ran my hands through his hair. I moaned feeling his breath on my ear. My heart jumped into my throat. I felt his lips on my shoulder. "Wanna get out of here?" he groaned as I did a particularly hard grind into him. "Yeah, let's go" I turned to face him. I looked into his eyes. He placed his hands on either side of my face and pulled my lips to his. I immediately, began to kiss him back. We stumbled from the dance floor, out of the club. We placed heated kisses on each other's lips and cheeks. Jeff hailed a cab and we got in. As soon as Jeff told the driver we lived, we began to kiss again. I moaned as Jeff began to massage my upper thigh. "Hey hey. Take it easy back there, wait till I drop you love birds off" yelled the driver. I shot him the finger. "Here" yelled the driver, stopping the cab. Jeff paid the fare, we got out and continued to kiss. We stumbled into the lift still kissing. Once the doors closed, Jeff seized my ass and hoisted me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist. He grinded against me. I moaned loudly as his lips trailed up and down my neck. The doors opened and I dragged him out and to my room as we kept kissing. I broke away. I pulled out my keys. "Do ya wanna come in?" I panted. Jeff looked at me and then to my keys. "What do you think?" he smirked, scooping me up and whipping my keys from my hand. He opened the door and carried it me in, and kicked the door shut. 

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Sorry for the cliffhanger! :P Big shout out to all my readers! :) Thanks for the reviews! :) **

**Peace out! x**


	9. Chapter 9: My Lego House

Chapter nine: My Lego House.

I woke, late the next morning. I glanced at the clock. It was one o'clock. Good thing, we all had the day off, or we would be all screwed. I sat up slightly and turned my head. Jeff was sleeping soundly. He had one arm draped across his eyes, the other was draped around my waist. I looked around my room. Our clothes were scattered everywhere. Across the foot of the bed, on the chair, my vanity table and on the floor. I giggled slightly, as I saw my bra was hanging from the bathroom door knob. I carefully, lifted Jeff's arm off me, praying I would not disturb him. He groaned slightly as I left the bed but he did not wake up. As I straightened out my body, I glanced around the room once more. A piece of red foil, on the bedside table beside Jeff caught my eye. I crept around to it. I picked up the foil and that is when I realised it was a condom wrapper and it wasn't the only one. There were three, but no condoms. I picked up the wrappers and headed to the bathroom. I flipped the lid on the small bin. Yep. There was the missing condoms, all three of them thoroughly used. I tossed in the wrappers and turned on the shower. I hopped in and the memories of the night before came rushing back, much to my pleasure.

Jeff scooped me up and brought me into to the room. As soon as we were in, he kicked the door shut, dropped my keys and went back to our make out session. I fisted my hands in his hair and wretched back his head to expose his neck. He moaned as I ran my tongue along his throat. He set me down on my feet and went back to attacking my lips with kisses. I could feel the searing heat and passion, he kissed me with. I pushed his jacket off his broad shoulders and threw it to the floor. He picked me up and pressed my back against the wall. I moaned as he grinded his pelvis between my legs. I could feel him running his hands up my thighs and cup my ass. He pulled his lips from mine. "Lace?" he smirked. "I thought you would like them" I half lied and made a mental note to thank Trish. "I love lace. It's the sexiest thing a woman can wear, aside from her confidence" he winked. "How would you like to see me in my confidence?" I asked winking. "Oh yeah" grinned Jeff, ripping my jacket off me. I pushed him back to the bed. I stripped off his white t-shirt and ran my hands over his chest. I pushed him onto the bed and winked at him. I turned around and slowly unlaced my corset, taking my time to tease him. It fell to the floor. "More lace? You're driving me wild" he moaned. I smirked and straddled his waist. I undid his belt, slowly. He moaned as I grinded myself against him. I pulled him up slid down him black cargo pants along with his boxers. Jeff was just as well endowed as I had imagined him in my fantasies. I slid off my skirt and stood in front of him in only my undergarments. "You are so damn sexy" he groaned as I massaged his length. Jeff reached up and unhooked my bra. He threw it aside and began to massage my breasts. I moaned as he kissed them softly. Next thing I knew, I was lying on my back on the bed and Jeff was hovering above me, placing soft kisses all over my body. I moaned again, as he began to travel south. I could feel his lips through my panties. "What is he doing?" my mind asked, as I felt him removed my panties with his teeth. Adam was never like this in bed. He would always just fuck me and then fall asleep. Jeff was tender, paying attention to every part of me. I moaned as I feel him kiss my clit and lick it. My body shook as he continued to caress my clit with his lips and tongue. Adam had never done this to me. "Jeff" I sighed his name softly. Whatever he was doing, it was amazing. I groaned in displeasure as his removed himself from between my legs. He chuckled, as he placed a finger inside me. I moaned again as he moved it in and out. "Yeah, Cassie. You like that?" he whispered, softly. I bit my lip and nodded. "Me thinks it's time for the main event" he winked at me. I stood up in all his naked glory. He walked to my bedside table and opened the drawer. He pulled out a box of condoms. "The hotel supplies them" he winked. He pulled one from the box. Opened it and unrolled it along his length. He crawled back to me, along the bed and positioned himself between my legs. He kissed me softly as he slid into me. I whimpered slightly in pleasure. "Cassie, you ok?" he asked urgently. "Am I hurting you?" he asked. "No, Jeff. You're so big" I moaned. He began to thrust. We quickly, found our rhythm and I began to grind against him as he quickened his pace. I moaned loudly as Jeff lifted my hips and began to hit a sweet spot that I never knew existed inside me. I gasped and moaned as I felt an orgasm rip through my body. My inner walls clamped down on Jeff's member and with one final thrust, he collapsed beside me. We were panting and unable to speak. "Wow" was I could say after a few minutes. "Yeah" replied Jeff. He placed a kiss on my brow and I snuggled into his arms. After about half an hour, I felt Jeff kiss my neck. I looked around to him. He had a devilish grin on his face. He held up a fresh condom, still in the wrapper. "Round two, I want to see you on top" he growled, seductively. I turned over. "I thought you would never ask" I replied, kissing him deeply.

That happened three times. I had never had that much sex in one night. Adam was the sort of guy, one orgasm, and goodnight. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower. I dried off my body and wrapped the towel around myself. When I entered the room, I found Jeff wide awake and sitting up in the bed. "Good afternoon, Foxy" he winked. "Good morning" I replied. I picked a fresh pair of panties from a drawer and slipped the on. I dropped the towel from my body and got into the bed beside Jeff. I lay on my front and faced him, propping myself up on my elbow. He reached out and began to trace patterns on my shoulder. A heart, some tribal, a sun, a crescent moon and other designs. "So Cassie, How did you end up with Adam?" he asked, softly. I sighed. "If you don't want to tell me, it's ok. I understand" he whispered, placing his lips on my shoulder, with a soft kiss. "I was in college in Toronto and we met. We dated. He cheated and I dumped him" I said. "He was sweet and charming and I was lonely in college" I explained. Jeff nodded. I leaned my head against his shoulder. "What's up?" he asked. I looked into his green eyes. They were full of concern. "I'm scared" I whispered.

Jeff cupped my face with his hands. "Why are you scared?" he asked. "Just getting hurt again" I answered. I saw my life as a Lego house. I slowly built it up and up, piece by piece. Then Adam came along and tore it down. Smashed it to pieces, just like my heart. It lay scattered in ruins, destroyed to what could be considered beyond repair. Then, Jeff came along. Tall, handsome, funny, caring and creative and I felt as though with him, I could finally, start building my Lego house, once more.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Hi guys! another chapter up. Thanks to all my lovely readers! :)**

**Peace out! x**


	10. Chapter 10: Bombs Away

Chapter ten: Bombs Away.  
><em>AN Hi guys. Sorry about the delay with this. This chapter is one giant experiment as some of it is told in third person and I use ring names at for one of the scenes.__ Let me know what you think of it. P.s Also a shout out to Katie Woo. :) If you love Mr. Jeff Hardy, I totally recommend her stories "Another Me" and "Sheets of Empty Canvas". Peace out and on with the action! x_

* * *

><p>I could feel the cameras trained on me backstage, as I made myself a cup of coffee. I poured in some sugar and milk. "Hey Foxx" I heard a voice. I looked around. It was Amy. "Hey Lita" I grinned. "How's life?" she asked, preparing a cup of coffee for herself. I took a sip of mine. "It's good" I smiled. "I saw your match with Ivory last night. You totally put that bitch back in her place" she said. "Thanks, it was a great match" I replied. "How are Matt and Jeff?" I asked. "They're good. Still pissed about losing the tag titles to Edge and Christian" she told me. "Damn, I'm really sorry about interfering. You know, Edge and Christian, can't win a match unless they cheat" I sighed. "It's cool, and I can't imagine what it's like dating a team mate" she replied. "It can be hard sometimes" I said, playing with the hem of my skirt. I was dressed in my ring attire. I wore a pleated mini skirt, over some black leggings, my black converses, and a fitted black vest. I had my hair braided into two plaits and I wore the usual fingerless gloves and black arm socks. "Do you really mean that you're sorry about interfering?" asked Amy. "Yeah Lita, I am. Will you tell Matt and Jeff that I'm sorry?" I asked. "Tell them yourself" she said. I looked behind me. There stood Matt and Jeff. Jeff looked particularly sexy tonight. He wore baggy jeans and a loose sleeveless t-shirt. His hair was held back by a bandana. "Hey" I greeted them. "Foxx" Jeff greeted me rather coolly. Matt stayed silent. I swallowed and glanced, nervously at Amy. "Listen, guys" I began. Jeff cut me off. "Thank you, for that lovely move last week" he said sarcastically, referring to my finisher. He was going up for a Swanton Bomb, when I interfered. I pulled him from the turnbuckle and performed it, while Jay distracted the referee, allowing Adam to pick up the win. "Jeez, Foxx, we thought you were our friend" said Matt. "I am but Edge and Christian are my team mates. I hated doing it. I really did and I'm sorry" I said. "You mean it?" asked Jeff. "Yes, I do" I smiled. "In that case, we forgive you" smiled Jeff. I hugged both of them. "Whoa. What's going on here?" I heard Adam yell. He and Jay joined the scene. They had the tag titles wrapped around their waists. "Hey guys" I groaned. They ignored me. "Hey Hardy" said Adam squaring up to Jeff. "Jealous?" he smirked, running his fingers across the gold belt. Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Nope, as next time, we go toe to toe, those belts are coming back to Cameron" he grinned. The blondes laughed. "Ok, then, are you jealous of this?" asked Adam. He reached out and grabbed my wrist, and pulled me into a kiss. After a moment, I pulled away and tried to look all loved up. Jeff looked unfazed, but in his green eyes, I could see fire burning behind them. "We gotta prepare to defend our titles" said Jay. "The Dudley's are going down" he said, gloating loudly. "Let's go" groaned Matt. "See ya round, Foxx" he said, and the trio left. I rounded on Adam. "What the hell, Edge" I yelled. "Just marking my territory" he replied with a cheesy grin. "They are my friends" I yelled. "Why aren't you guys more like them" I hissed. "Pray do tell" laughed Jay. "They support Lita all the time and watch her back!" I replied, getting pissed. "You guys just keep me in the back" I hissed. "Babe, people don't want to see you. They want the tag champions" smiled Adam, sickly sweet. "We also, think you should see less of the Hardy's. Don't want it screwing you up to much" he said, menacingly. "They are my friends, so screw you. You don't own me" I yelled. I stormed off down the corridor. <p>

"That was great, Cassie" smiled Stephanie. Adam, Jay and I sat in her office. "Thanks" I replied. "You really know how to think on your feet, since Adam added in that extra part, about not seeing the Hardy's" she said throwing a dirty look at him. Adam threw up his hands. "It's got the crowd more interested" he defended himself. Stephanie sighed. I could kill Adam now. "Now about the match tonight" began Stephanie. I cut her off. "I know, I interfere and they win" I said. "Not quite" she replied. "The Dudley's are going to try and put you through a table after they lose, but don't worry Adam and Jay will save you" she said. My stomach sank. I had a gut feeling that Adam would not try too hard to save me. Jay maybe. Adam, no way. "Ok princess" winked Adam. We stepped out of the office. "See you guys out there" I said, turning my back to them and walking away. 

I rounded a corner and walked to The Hardy's locker room. I knocked. "Come in" shouted Jeff. I walked in. Amy and the guys were talking to The Dudley's about the big match tonight. "Hey Mark. Hey Devon" I grinned, plonking myself beside Jeff. He smiled at me and draped an arm across my shoulders. He placed a small kiss on my temple. I looked over at Matt and Amy. Oh my god, the sexual tension between them was crazy. Matt would rub her shoulder and then she would playfully slap his chest. "How are you, Cassie?" asked Mark, who was also known as Bubba Ray Dudley. "Nervous, considering I'm going through a table tonight" I replied. "Don't worry, Adam and Jay have to save you. So we'll just drag it out and give them time to get back" Devon reassured me. I swallowed, nervously. I could feel butterflies, flying about in my stomach. "Does going through a table hurt?" I asked Jeff. Jeff knotted his brow and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you, Cassie. I don't want to give you a sense of false security or scare you" he said. "It does hurt" said Mark, not sugar coating it. As I opened my mouth to reply Paul busted in the door. "Cassie. I've been looking everywhere for you" he panted. "I met Stephanie in the hallway. She said you are going through a table tonight" he said recovering his breath. "Yes" I replied. "You have had fuck all training with tables" he said, gulping down a bottle of water Amy handed him. "What? There is training for going through a table now?" asked Devon, shaking his head. "When they showed us the tables, Dory's words were 'keep calm, relax and pray you don't get a splinter'" said Matt. I began to panic on the inside. "Adam" I gasped, as a panic attack set in. Jeff began to massage my back as Amy took my hands. "What?" asked Jeff, anger filling his voice. "Adam knows I haven't done any tables training. He wants me to get hurt, in story and in real life" I gasped. "Why?" asked Mark, confused. "Adam and Cassie used to date in reality, but she dumped his cheating ass. Now he has got a case of jealous ex boyfriend syndrome" explained Amy. Devon sat down. "Adam told everyone you had tables training" he said. "We would never have agreed to this otherwise" said Mark. "Relax. It's in the storyline. They have to go back to the ring for you" said Matt. I could hear the worry in his voice. He doubted Adam and Jay as much as I did. "They won't break a storyline. It can have serious consequences for a person if they do" explained Paul. I began to relax. Adam and Jay did care about their careers, but was that enough to make them want to save me? The door opened and in walked Stephanie and Vince. "You guys ready?" asked Stephanie. I nodded and the Dudley's rose to their feet. Jeff stood up with me. "Good luck, Cassie" he whispered, taking me into his arms and placing a small kiss on my forehead. Matt flicked on the television and a live feed from the arena was beamed into the locker room. It looked like a full house. I hugged Jeff back, inhaling deeply to memorise his scent. It calmed me down. Taking one more deep breath, the Dudley's and I left the room. 

When the door shut, the Hardy's, Amy and Paul rounded on Stephanie. "Why did you agree to this match?" yelled Paul. "You should have cleared it with me first!" he shouted at her. "Who is the boss here?" yelled Stephanie. Paul was silenced for a moment. "My father, Vince McMahon is the boss" she hissed. "I'm Cassie's trainer. I am responsible for her welfare and safety" roared Paul. "Enough!" Vince's voice of authority sliced through the air, silencing the warring pair. "Paul, don't speak to my daughter like that and Stephanie, Paul is right, you should have cleared this match with him" said Vince. "Is there any way we can help her?" asked Amy. Stephanie shook her head. "The story is set. It's too late to change it now" she explained. Jeff's anger began to over boil. "So, what? We sit back here and watch Cassie go through a table?" he yelled. "It might not go that way" said Stephanie, trying to calm the now red-haired man down. "Do you know what that creep is thinking?" hissed Jeff, referring to Adam. "No" replied Stephanie. "Then he might just leave her to that table, and you know the crowd, once they call for the tables, someone is going through them" he spat, angrily punching the concrete wall. He swore as pain shot through his right hand. "Dude, sit down. It's starting" said Matt, referring to the match, as the Dudley's entrance theme began to play. The five beings in the room took their seat and began to look at anxiously. 

Foxx stood behind the curtain, breathing deeply and bouncing on the balls of her feet. The Dudley's had just entered the ring. Out of nowhere, Edge and Christian appeared. "Ready" asked Christian. She nodded, curtly. Their theme music began to play and they began their walk to the ring. The crowd half booed. Clearly some of them remembered her victory over Ivory. They reached the ring. Foxx decided to attract some attention. Instead of her usual ring entrance, between the top and middle rope, she walked up the steel steps and grabbed the top rope and kicked her long legs up and over the rope. "Looks like someone have been hanging with the Hardy's" laughed Jerry Lawler. Edge looked at her. "What was that?" he yelled, clearly not amused. Foxx shrugged her shoulders and left the ring along with Christian. He stood on the apron and she hopped down to the floor. The match began. Devon and Edge started things slowly. They were like two lions strutting around in the ring, showing off their dominance. Foxx was getting tired of standing ring side, so she went to the commentator's table. "Whoa, look who is coming our way" cheered Jerry. Foxx picked up a pair of head phones and popped them on. "Good evening King and J.R" she smiled, sitting down. "Good evening, Foxx. What brings you to our part of town?" asked J.R. "I needed a change of scenery" she replied. She began to watch the match. Devon had the upper hand clearly as he threw Edge around the ring like a rag doll. Edge tagged in Christian, who took control of a wore out Devon. He performed 'Unprettier' and went for a pin. Devon kicked out. "So Foxx, we saw your spat with Edge and Christian earlier about the Hardy boys. Care to elaborate?" asked Jerry. "I enjoy the company of Matt, Jeff and Lita. Edge is feeling a little jealous" she surmised. Suddenly, Christian and Devon flew over the top rope onto the hard floor below, leaving Edge with Bubba Ray in the ring. "Who's the man?" yelled Bubba Ray. The audience cheered. "Table Tables" they began to chant. Devon got a table after slamming Christian into the steel steps. They set it up in the ring. "Gotta go, King" Foxx smiled, tearing off the headphone, and planting a kiss on his cheek. "I'll never wash this cheek again" he sighed. Foxx slid into the ring, under the bottom rope. Edge was on Bubba Ray's broad shoulders. Foxx kissed her knuckles and struck Bubba in the nuts. He howled in pain and dropped Edge missing the table by inches. He scrambled from the ring to aid Christian. Suddenly, She heard the bell ring calling an end to the match. "Your winners by disqualification The Dudley boys" yelled Lillian Garcia. "Wait" thought Foxx. Disqualification meant Edge and Christian kept the titles. They knew they would not win this match, so they had her do the work and hand the Dudley's the match. She looked up at Bubba Ray who was recovering from the Low Blow. He looked pissed off. The bottom dropped out her stomach. Foxx stood up and made a dart for the ring edge, only to be greeting by a clothesline from Devon. It knocked her clean on to her back and knocked the wind clean out of her. Devon pulled her up by the hair. Foxx looked up the ramp. Christian and Edge walked up the ramp, slowly backwards as though to savour every moment. "Why is no one helping her?" yelled Jerry in a panic. "Let her go" yelled J.R. "This is sick" he shouted. "Get back here you cowards" shouted Jerry at Edge and Christian. Foxx knew it before anyone. They were going to leave her to the Dudley's. Devon pulled her to her feet. She was still light headed from the clothesline. He raised his fist to hit her, when he was stopped by Bubba Ray. "Finally, an act of mercy from Bubba Ray Dudley" said Jerry. Bubba Ray smirked and pointed to the table. Devon smiled and nodded. "Oh good god almighty, no" shouted J.R. "She's helpless, you damn Dudley's" he yelled as Bubba Ray placed Foxx's head between his legs. 

Backstage, Jeff's heart was in his mouth. He was on his feet. "See, see" yelled Amy. "We told you, they would leave her" she screamed at Stephanie. "Jeff, remember when I said it was too late to change the story, I lied, now go" screamed Stephanie. Jeff ran out of the locker room. He pumped his legs to run faster, ignoring the dull pain setting in. He had to stop this now. He push passed the curtain and ran down the ramp. Out of nowhere, two sets of hands grabbed his shirt and hair. It was Adam and Jay, halting his progress. "She needs to be taught a lesson" hissed Adam in Jeff's ear. Jeff struggled, helpless. He watched Mark, swing Cassie to his shoulders. Once she was in place, Jeff could see the fear on her face and in, her normally fearless, eyes. "Foxx" he yelled, trying to free himself from the evil, sick, twisted duo. "Jeff" she screamed in fear. Jeff watched in horror as Mark, power bombed the frightened woman, through the table. As soon as Mark stood up, he broke free from the duo and dashed to the ring. He slid straight to Cassie's limp and unconscious form, in the ruins of the table. As he rubbed her scalp which was bleeding, he vowed to get even with Adam. He felt anger bubble inside him as he watched the blondes strut back up the ramp with their tag team belts


	11. Chapter 11: Feelings and Ice cream

Chapter eleven: Feelings and Ice cream.

I was in a world of darkness. It was all black. Not like the night. The night has light, in the form off little stars. Red giants or blue dwarves, either way, it still has light. I had no light now, thanks to Adam. In my mind's eye, I could see him and Jay, holding back Jeff, laughing. They were punishing Jeff and me. I could not understand Adam. I was his ex. I dumped him because he cheated. He deserved it, in my eyes. Others would say, it was one time, he deserved another chance. Why would he be doing this? I wanted to scream. Suddenly, I began to float. I bounced up and down, in my mind, but I knew someone was holding me. Noise began to fill my ears. It was fuzzy at first, but then I began to make out voices. "Jeff, you have to out her down" begged Matt. "The medics have to see her" said Amy, softly. "No, I'm not letting her go, again. I can't" he whispered to my scalp. "Jeff, she's bleeding" I heard Trish say. "Mr. Hardy, put her here and you can stay" said a medic. I could tell Jeff was hesitant but he did leave me on the bed. He took my hand and began to rub it softly. The medic began to examine me. "Yes, she's cut rather deep. She'll need stitches and we'll have to wait till she wakes up to X ray her back and neck" explained the medic. "I'll have to ask you all to leave" he finished. "No" replied Jeff, defiantly. "Come on, man" said Matt. "He said I could stay, I'm staying put" argued Jeff. Matt sighed. "We'll be at the hotel" said Amy and they left the room. "I have to go get my supplies. Talk to her, see if she response to your voice" said the medic and he left the room, closing the door, softly.

As soon as the door shut, I felt Jeff lean his head against my hand and his body began to shake. I felt warm tears fall onto my hand and slide off it. Jeff was crying. "Cassie, I'm so sorry that I didn't make it. I should have hid in the crowd or under the ring, and got to you quicker. I should have been there for you" he cried, softly. I wanted to sit up and tell him it was okay. "I can understand, if you don't want to speak to me ever again" he whispered. My heart began to race. Jeff thought I was angry with him. I wished I could tell him to stop been so stupid. It was not his fault. Nobody knew what those duos were planning. "Cassie, I am going to go when that medic comes back, but there is something you should know" he said. My head was in a spin. My heart was pounding, at a million miles an hour. "Cassandra Estella Daniels" he began. Oh shit, he used my full name, this must be serious. "From the moment, I laid eyes on you, when you walked into me in the training arena, I could not stop thinking about you. Your gorgeous face, amazing body, beautifully awkward smile, and your eyes, those were so full of energy and fire. I'm so sorry I freaked and left the hotel room when you kissed me. I was confused. I was just out of a relationship and then you were kissing me. I didn't know if it was genuine or alcohol. I didn't know if you had feelings for me. I was trying to hide the growing feelings I had for you. In the club though, I could not help myself. You looked amazing, so beautiful and you were having a great time, I could not stop myself. I had to show you my feelings" explained Jeff.

He paused. "Cassie, I am going to go now" whispered Jeff. I could hear him sniff back the tears. My mind was screaming at me to move, to stop him from leaving. I felt him place a small kiss on my forehead. I could feel his warm tears drip on to my forehead. He let go of my hand and began to move towards the door. I heard the door handle move. I willed myself to do something. "Come on" my mind screamed. "No Jeff" I moaned. It was so soft. I did not know if he heard me. The door clicked shut. "Cassie?" he asked. I could hear the surprise in his voice. "Jeff stay" I groaned. "Of course, I will" I heard him say as he rushed back to me. Pain began to shoot through me as I came to. I hissed as I felt pain in my scalp. "Where am I?" I asked. The surroundings were unfamiliar to me. "In the medic office" he replied. "You were badly hurt. You need stitches and an X ray" he explained. That explained some stuff. Suddenly the memory of going through the table came back. "Where are Adam and Jay?" I asked. Jeff shrugged his shoulders. "Probably, hiding from the others and the Dudley's." He said. "Mark and Devon were super pissed about what Adam and Jay did. You getting hurt and them leaving you like that" he said. "It makes them look like bad guys now" he concluded. I sighed. Adam really did want to hurt me. The door opened and the medic walked in. "Hello Cassie. Good to see you are awake" he smiled. "Thanks" I replied. "Time to stitch you up" he smiled I raised my hand to my scalp. There was a large cut on the crown of my head. I hissed in pain. I looked at my hand. My fingertips were covered in blood. My blood. Jeff took my hand. "It will be over soon" said the medic as he tended to my scalp. I look at Jeff. He smiled and gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

We got back to the hotel after a few hours. The doctor in the hospital put a rush on my X ray as I was hurt in a match. They found no problems but I was told to rest up for a week or two. I sat on my bed as Jeff put away my bag. I looked at him as he put away my clothes away. I laughed as he scratched his head as he held up one of my sports bras. "Top drawer on the left" I told him. "Thank you" he smiled, putting it away. I stood up. "Whoa whoa" he said in a panic. "What?" I asked. "Doctor said rest up" he said, easing me back to the bed. "Jeff, I was going to the toilet" I said, laughing. "Oh" he said, embarrassed. I stood up and went to the toilet. When I finished, I went out to him. He was sitting on my bed. I sat beside him. "Jeff, I heard everything you said in the medic's office" I told him, taking his hand in mine. He blushed. "I was upset" he said. "I thought I was going to lose you" he explained. "Jeff, it was the sweetest, most beautiful thing I have ever heard" I said. "Thank you" I whispered. I placed my hand on his jaw and kissed his cheek. Jeff looked at me. His lips found mine and we began to kiss. I could feel his lips caress mine and his hands wrap around my waist. I placed my hands on the back of his neck. The kiss became more heated as he nipped my lip with his teeth. Our tongues began to dance. I felt his body press against mine as he lent me back against the bed. I ran my hand up and down his back and his chest. He ran his hands down my back to my ass. He began to kiss my neck. I moaned as he found my sweet spot. Jeff suddenly pulled away. "I know where this will go and the doctor said rest up" he sighed. I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I groaned. "Listen, I can get some ice cream and movie, and we can relax" he said. "Okay" I smiled, kissing him again. He winked, and left the room.

Ten minutes later, Jeff returned with a tub of chocolate ice cream, two spoons and a stack of movies. "I am thinking some 'Nightmare before Christmas'" he smiled. "I love that movie" I smiled. He put the movie and sat beside me on the bed. We began to eat the ice cream. I loved ice cream. I ate it every day, during the summer in San Diego. About half way through the movie, my cell phone beeped. It was a text. "Hey Cassie. Saw what that blonde bastard did. Coming down to New York tomorrow" it said. I glanced at the number. I sighed but smiled. "What's up?" asked Jeff. "My God-father is coming to town, and let's just say Adam is going to get some Sweet Music to his chin" I explained, smiling.

* * *

><p><strong>AN. Thanks to all the lovely reviews! :) Can ye guess who Cassie's godfather is? :) Answers in a private message please! :) **

**Love you all!**

**Peace out! x**


	12. Chapter 12: The Heartbreak Kid arrives

Chapter twelve: The Heartbreak Kid comes to town. 

I woke the next morning to the sound of the music "He's a sexy boy" coming from my phone. My godfather, Shawn Michaels worked with my dad in the WWF. My dad, David Daniels worked behind the scenes and got to know Shawn. He liked him. My dad described him as "A spunky kid, with talent and charisma" Most superstars had talent, but very few had charisma. The crowd just loved Shawn, no matter what he did, except for the whole Montreal Screw job incident. I groaned when I saw the time. It was six thirty in the morning. Jeff and I had only stopped watching movies about an hour previously. I picked up my phone and answered the call. "Good morning" chirped Shawn, brightly. "Urgh" I replied. "Someone didn't have their morning coffee" he sang. I wanted to put my fist through the phone and down his throat. His voice went through my now aching head. "Why are you calling me at six thirty in the morning?" I asked. "To tell you that my flight will be arriving at midnight tonight" he said with a tone of duh in his voice. "But why so early?" I whined. "So you don't go making plans and forgetting about you dear old Shawnee" he laughed. I groaned. He used my old nickname for him. "I'm injured. No doing anything for two weeks" I complained. "Good. Let everything heal up good and we'll kick that son of a bitch's teeth in" he growled angrily. Shawn pissed off was not a pleasant sight. "What's your flight number?" I asked. "Do you have a pen?" he asked. "No. I'm in bed" I replied. "I hope you are alone, young lady" he said seriously. I looked over at Jeff. He was sprawled out in the bed, only in his boxers. His hair covering some of his handsome face, the rest sprayed out around his head like a multicoloured halo. "Yes, Shawnee. I am" I lied. "So tell me about this Hardy kid" he said. "You mean Jeff?" I asked. "Yeah" he replied. "What do you mean?" I quizzed him. "Either, you two are very good at acting or you two are bringing some off screen chemistry to on screen" he explained. "Maybe, we're dating. I have no idea what's going on" I explained, honestly. "Okay" replied Shawn, sighing. "I'll see you tonight" he said. "Okay. See you later" I said, hanging up the phone. 

I turned over to settle back to sleep in Jeff's arms, but I was greeted by his bright green eyes. He was grinning. "You think we might be dating" he smirked. "Yeah, well, we spend all our time together, and we have great sex, twice maybe, three times a week, so we are either dating or friends with benefits" I explained. Jeff reached out and pushed a lock of loose hair back behind my ear. "If you were just a friend with benefits, I would not enjoy spending time with you, I would leave after the sex, and I would not have gone to the medic's office with you after that match. Don't you remember my speech in the office?" he explained, tenderly cupping my cheek. Jeff was so sweet and sincere, with every word he said. I believed he meant every word. We kissed. It was so many things. Slow and tender. Cute and sweet. Lust filled and passionate. "So is that a yes?" asked Jeff, smiling. "What?" I asked, surprised. Jeff laughed. "Cassie will you be my girlfriend?" he asked. I could see the nerves in his eyes, behind his confidant face. "Jeff, of course, I will" I smiled. We kissed once more, and cuddled up to sleep again. My Lego house finally had stabled foundations. 

"So what's the plan for today?" I asked as I tied back my hair into a ponytail. It was eleven o'clock. "Well, I was thinking some breakfast and then we go hang out with Amy and Matt" said Jeff, as he pulled a black vest, down over his toned chest and abs. I moaned. "What?" he asked. "I like it better when you don't wear a shirt" I smiled, pouting. He laughed. "I'd have to peel all the bitches off me, if I walked around half naked, they'd be sticking to my swagger" he joked, pulling up the vest, revealing his abs and grinding his pelvis in a circular motion. I bit my bottom lip as watching him. I felt very turned on. "Jeff. You have to stop" I gasped. "Why?" he winked, doing another dirty grind. "If you don't, I'll have to tie you to that bed and shag you, until you beg me to stop" I said, desperately. Jeff dropped his vest. "Doctor's orders" he said, as he wiggled a finger at me. "Then, don't tease me" I replied, trying to be angry, but failing as Jeff took me in his arms. We kissed. Jeff slipped his arms around my waist and began to rock me gently, back and forward. I lent my head against his chest and he pressed his lips to my hair. I felt so safe there in is arms. In that moment, the world of pain could not touch me. "Jeff, there is something I want you to do for me" I said. "Go on" he replied. "I want you to design a tattoo for me" I said. Jeff's eyes widened in disbelief. "Really?" he asked in shock. I could see the excitement in his eyes as I nodded. If he was a girl, he would have been dancing and squealing in delight. Instead he hugged me tightly. "Breakfast?" he smiled. I grinned and we left the room. 

We walked hand in hand to the diner, down the road from the hotel. I was starving by time we got there. We stood at the counter and ordered our food. I ordered a batch of pancakes. Amy and I had this ritual were we would share a batch of pancakes. It was my turn to pay. She and Matt were seated in a booth near the windows. Jeff's food arrived so he joined them. "Move, fat ass" I heard a nasty female voice say. I looked over my shoulder. It was Terri Runnells, Matt and Jeff's former manager. "Oh hey, Cassie, sorry, didn't realise it was you" she smiled. Her smile was so fake, faker than a porn star's orgasm. "How are you?" she asked. "I'm good. Really hungry" I replied, looking over the counter to see if the pancakes were nearly ready. "Yeah, acting like a man must take up a lot of energy" she said, offhandedly. I raised an eyebrow and looked at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, getting angry. "You act all butch and stuff. It's not really how divas are supposed to act and you look like you're going for a cruiser weight belt" she explained. "Kidney shot" my mind said. "What?" I said, feeling very hurt. "You have put on some weight since your debut" she said. Truth is she was right. Working with Adam was very stressful. He very spiteful marks about my weight and appearance. So, I turned to food, as sweet as Jeff was, I didn't want to burden him with my worries. My order of pancakes arrived. "Whoa, eating like that, you'll be a heavyweight soon" laughed Terri. If half of those pancakes weren't for Amy, I would have sent them back and left the diner in shame. I bit my lip to hold back the tears and paid. I walked to the table with the pancakes and began to eat. "What's up?" asked Amy as we reached the last pancake. "Hmmmm" I replied. "Normally, you're beating me to death for the last pancake" she said. "I just don't feel very hungry" I lied. "Suit yourself" she said, taking the last pancake. "You sure you're okay?" asked Jeff, squeezing my hand, underneath the table. "Yeah" I lied, smiling. "Whoa, what's this?" asked Matt, grinning. "What? You mean this?" asked Jeff, lifting our still clasped hands above the table. "We're dating" I smiled. "Congrats!" smiled Amy. "Atta boy" grinned Matt as he high fived his younger brother. "You gotta keep this under wraps for now?" "Why?" I asked. "Some people think the story lines are real" explained Amy. "You mean people think I'm dating Adam?" I asked, in disgust. "So, if people see you with Jeff, they'll think you're cheating on Adam with him" explained Matt. "Damn" I said. "Oh, who were you on the phone to earlier?" asked Jeff. "My Godfather" I replied. "Who is?" asked Amy. I glanced around. Everyone in the diner was preoccupied. "Shawn Michaels" I whispered to the trio. Jeff dropped his fork, Amy squealed and Matt choked on his coffee. "What? The Heartbreak kid is you godfather?" squealed Amy. "Shh, yeah. My dad used to work with him. When my god father, Henry, passed away, he asked Shawn to fill the role" I explained. "You are wrestling royalty" said Matt, in awe. I glanced at Jeff. He had gone very pale. "Why is he coming?" he asked, clearly scared. "He saw what Adam did" I replied. Suddenly, Matt's phone began to beep. He answered it. "That was Stephanie. She wants to see us now" he said. We decided to leave straight away as according to Matt, Stephanie sounded pissed. 

We sat in Stephanie's makes shift office, in the hotel. Matt was right. She was seriously pissed off. "Where are those blonde shit heads" she screamed, as she paced back and forth. We winced. The door opened and in walked Adam and Jay, talking about how "soda's rule". "Hey Fatty" Adam smirked at me. Jeff stood up. "Hey prick, apologise to my girlfriend now" he snarled. "Oh, I'm sorry. So tell he how does it feel to have used goods?" he laughed. "Once, I get buy the first two inches, she's all brand new" grinned Jeff. Adam turned bright red and I laughed. "It's not about length, it's about skill" he countered. "According to Cassie, you have neither" remarked Amy. "Burn" I laughed. "Shut up" roared Stephanie. All of us instantly fell silent. "You two screwed everything up" she hissed to Adam and Jay. "We have an injured Diva. The Dudley's were becoming fan favourites. Now, gone, just like that" she explained, venom dripping from every word. They cringed at her wrath. "New angle. If you two dare mess with this, I will tie you both together, and put you in a steel cage match with Glenn and Mark, and your tag titles will be on the line" she hissed. Adam and Jay nodded. "Right. When Cassie is healed up, there will be a six person intergender tag match. Cassie will be betraying you two. Hardy's win. Then, we will have a ten person intergender match. Cassie will fight against you and win. Got that?" We all nodded. "Good, Adam and Jay. Fuck off" she yelled. They left with their tails between their legs. When the door closed, Stephanie turned to me. "When you're healed up, you get a shot at the women's championship" she said. "Now. Out" she yelled, and we ran from the office. 

It was close to midnight, Jeff and I stood in the airport. "Do you want some food or coffee?" asked Jeff. My stomach growled at the mention of food. I hadn't eaten properly all day. I had also spent a while after dinner, in the toilet, vomiting up my dinner. Terri was right. I did have a fat body. I counted up the calories in my head. "Coffee, No sugar, low fat milk" I replied. Jeff looked at me. His eyes were full of concern. "Are you sure you are okay?" he asked. I nodded. "Coffee, with low fat milk and no sugar, a salad at dinner, no lunch and at breakfast, you gave Amy, the last pancake. It's not like you" he said, taking my hands, in his hands. "Jeff, I'm fine" I replied. "I just haven't seen Shawn in years" I said. "Okay" he said, but he sounded unconvinced. He left and came back with two steaming coffees. I thanked him and took one. The coffee tasted watery compared to my usual. I threw the empty cup in the bin. "Flight DA274 now arriving from Dallas, Texas" said a loud female voice. I watched the crowd as they entered the building. Then, I saw him my Godfather. Shawn wore dark blue jeans, a black slim fitting t-shirt, a cowboy hat and boots. He was turning heads. He carried a rucksack and a wheel along suitcase. My stomach dropped. He was planning to stick around. "Hey Cassie" he greeted me. He put down the case and pulled me into a one armed hug. I took comfort in the smell of his aftershave. It was familiar to me. "Let's see you" he smiled, holding me at arm's length. "Still as beautiful as ever" he smiled, hugging me again. "Are you staying long?" I asked. "Just until you kick that son of a bitch's teeth in" he replied. "Shawn, this is Jeff" I said. Jeff was in awe of the older man. Shawn grunted a hello and tossed his bags to Jeff. "Carry those" he grunted. Shawn threw me a sly wink. "Yes, Sir" said Jeff. "Mr. Michaels. There is so much I want to ask you" began Jeff. "Shut it" snapped Shawn. Jeff silenced himself. I had to restrain my laughter. Shawn did this with all my boyfriends. "Your old man is starving. Where can I get a good steak?" asked Shawn, as we loaded his bags into Jeff's car. "There is a good place" began Jeff. "Didn't I say shut it, boy?" asked Shawn. Jeff silenced himself again, and we left the airport. 

We sat in a diner, near the hotel. Jeff was shitting it, as Shawn threw him evil eyes, and even as I pretended to be distracted by my menu, Shawn looked at Jeff and drew his thumb across his throat, in a threatening manner. "Are you ready to order?" asked a tall, pretty waitress. "Yeah, I'll have a steak with all the trimmings" said Shawn. "Same" said Jeff, shutting his menu. "I'll just have the cheese omelette" I said. Shawn's eyes snapped up to me. Oh shit, I was hoping he would have forgotten. "Cancel that omelette and bring one with no cheese" he said, without removing his eyes from me. I could feel those eyes boring holes into me. The waitress looked confused as did Jeff. "Okay" she said, leaving us. "Cassie, I know you better than anyone. What's wrong?" asked Shawn. "Nothing" I lied. "Then, why do you want to make yourself vomit?" he asked. "What?" half yelled Jeff. The couple at the table next to us looked over at his outburst. "Sorry" he said, blushing. "Dear Cassie here, is allergic to cheese, makes her vomit" explained Shawn. A look just dawned on Jeff's face. "You had cheese on that salad at dinner" he said. I could see it in Shawn's eyes; he was putting two and two together. "The Bulimia" he whispered, taking my hand. I began to hiccup as I felt tears swell up in my eyes. "Cassie, why didn't you tell me?" asked Jeff. I could see he was hurt. "I was trying to forget the past, and I didn't want to worry you" I cried. "You're a bloody martyr" he smiled, massaging the back of my free hand. I hiccupped again. Shawn poured a glass of water and handed it to me. I laughed slightly. It was his little trick. He would give me a glass of water, so I would forget about been upset and try to cure my annoying hiccups. "What caused this?" asked Jeff. "Adam and the other divas" I replied. Shawn sighed. "I can't do anything about the divas, but I really don't like that little prick now" he sighed. 

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Long time no see! Sorry about the delay! I promise I will ( hopefully) never take this long again! Thanks for all the reviews. I am compiling a playlist for this story. A song or two for each chapter! :) <strong>

**Thanks again and Peace out! x **


End file.
